


Baby, I'm A Little Tipsy

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, tipsy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: KogaYachi + Tipsy





	Baby, I'm A Little Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

The bass from the music thumped against his chest like a heartbeat. The crowd around him swam together in a weird blur and it took him several long seconds to realize someone was talking to him. Blinking against the soreness on his eyes, he must have had them open without blinking for a good while for them to sting like they were, he squinted. The person next to him, mouth moving and eyes on him, waved a hand in front of his eyes. He flinched back and swatted at the hand, missing it though it had looked like he’d hit it. 

“You feeling okay?” 

Refocusing on the one talking he grinned widely, slurring out as he hugged them to his chest. 

“Saku-kun! ‘M feelin’ great!” he shouted over the music into his best friends ear. He felt them flinch and shove him away. He fell back against the booth, melting into the cushion like he was boneless. A dopey grin spread over his face.

“I can tell. I was asking if you’ve seen Yachan?”

“She was at the bar las’time I seens her.”

As if on cue, the one in question slammed her palms against the table they sat at. Sakunami turned to her, eyes wide until he recognized the blonde. Koganegawa, however, screeched and flinched back as his arms flew up to protect himself before he bothered to see who it was. His arms lowering only when Yachi’s rolling giggles overshadowed the pumping beat of the music. He smirked at her joyous expression, arms falling against the table with a low thunk.

She bent forward onto her knees, missing them completely and nearly falling over. He caught her easily, not really, he almost dropped her face first onto the dirty bar floor, but in his state of mind it was a heroic catch. Like a damsel in distress getting caught by the hero who swooped in at the last second before they fell to their death. 

Pulling Yachi into his lap he nuzzled his face into her back, sighing softly as his eyes drifted closed. He was half asleep within minutes, Yachi’s weight and warmth enveloping him into a comfortable state even in the deafening atmosphere surrounding them. 

Sakunami rolled his eyes at them and went back to swaying lightly to the music as he sipped his beer.

Yachi giggled as she poked Sakunami’s cheek, earning a grunt in response. She snorted when he tried to hide his smile at her actions behind his mug of beer. Her arms laid over Koganegawa’s and she laid her head back against his, letting her eyes slip closed as the music drowned out everything else. Even the humming giddiness caused by the alcohol surging through her system.


End file.
